Definitely New
by kidderkat
Summary: This is my version of how Bonnie Bennett and Dean Winchester fell in, out, and back in love. Not my characters. :
1. Intro

Damn it. I'm late.

I told him I didn't have time for this, but the stupid child lock prevented me from escaping.

I shouldn't have said anything. No, I shouldn't have gotten in the car. Fuck that. I should've ignored his phone call, let alone his invitation to talk.

We never talk. We fight and fuck. But this time, it felt completely different; besides just the fact that we officially christened his new car, an old tradition of ours. It was the way he looked at me. The entire time, his eyes were focused on me, lusting and hungering for me. And he kissed me almost the entire time. He never used to kiss me even if there wasn't any penetration going on. Asshole.

This isn't the man I knew. This was someone different, someone better. And even though I was late for work, I didn't care. I made the call that he suggested right before he entered me. I called my boss and told her I was sick. Oldest fucking trick in the book, but it worked.

I wanted to savor every moment I possibly could with this new version of him and never let it go. It made me feel like I was a different person, to him and to myself.

I was a new Bonnie.

And he was definitely a new Dean.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

I remember when I met him like it was yesterday.

My best friend Cassie just lost her dad and Dean, an old 'friend,' was in town investigating the murder with his brother Sam. She told me about their lifestyle – they were Hunters, killers of the things most people hear about in stories and dismiss as nothing more than a scare tactic. Of course, I've heard about the Winchesters growing up. They were the monsters in the stories that were told to me. But I couldn't let Cassie know that I knew. Or about me. Not after what she's been through. Not just yet.

The way she tells it, Dean invited her out for a drink at a local bar. She initially refused, but accepted on the condition that she could bring me, Scapegoat du jour. I had a really bad feeling about meeting them, but I went anyway. I didn't want her to be alone with them, the constant reminders of her dad's gruesome and unfortunate death. She insisted that she was fine as long as I was there, so of course I fell for it. You'd think she was a Trickster the way she lured me into doing things.

After we hung up, I whipped up a very cute outfit. While I knew I wouldn't be his type, I still wanted to impress. I've seen pictures of him and Cassie and he's pretty fucking hot. I can name at least ten times when I laid in bed at night, thinking of him giving himself to me and treating myself to some 'Bonnie Time'. It felt wrong, but what Cassie doesn't know... Besides, I knew what she was really doing. She's not very good at hiding when she's trying to play Cupid. She spoke of how gorgeous and funny and intelligent he was, but only to me. When we talk about Dean, the guy whose heart she had to break and who turned around and broke hers, he's a "stupid, arrogant, selfish prick who couldn't pour piss out of a boot if the instructions were on the bottom."

I sighed at the thought of me willingly meeting Hunters, let alone being in a relationship with one. After I caught myself staring into space, I grabbed one of my Lucky magazines and flipped through the pages with pink tabs. Ten minutes later, I decided that straight hair parted on the side would work best with this ensemble and maybe a naturally painted face wouldn't make them think I was a lady of the evening. Pleased with what I saw in the mirror, I got in my car and headed to Cassie's.

"FUCK!"

For someone who doesn't care about Dean anymore, Cassie is really upset at her clothing options or lack thereof. All of this cursing, huffing, and puffing for a "friend"? Right.

"Sometimes, I wish I was a Wytch, you know? I could just snap my fingers and POOF! Cute outfit, cute hair." That IS one of the perks, I thought to myself.

"You know, I think I have some more options out in the car. I'll run downstairs and take a look."

"Bonnie, you're too sweet. I'd tell you that I didn't want you to do that, but that'd be a lie. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm fine. I'll be right back, Cass." I'm pretty sure she didn't want to see what I was about to do. I'm not ready to tell her about me. She'll freak out and probably try to kill me.

I popped the trunk open and saw the old t-shirt and a torn up pair of jeans I keep in my trunk for such an occasion. After reciting some Latin as quietly as I could, a gorgeous sparkly purple top and black jeans manifested. The "Outfit Spell" was one that I memorized as soon as I found out what I was. I ran back upstairs with the new clothing in my arms.

"Here you go, Cass." She snatched the clothing from me with a smile on her face and ran to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, I heard an excited squeal. "Bonnie! You. Are. Amazing!" The door opened and she walked out looking absolutely stunning. I mentally patted myself on the back before asking, "How should we do your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair, Bonnie? Huh? You don't like the towel that I'm wearing to cover it up?" She smiled. I haven't seen her this happy since… well, since before she lost her dad. "Oh no, I think the green town compliments the outfit very well! And the toe socks? You could definitely walk the runway in that," I teased. "Ha fucking ha. I was thinking about just leaving it like this." She took the towel off and lightly shook the remaining water from her lovely ringlets. Her hair was magazine perfect, without the use of Wytchkraft. I was slightly jealous. "Yaassss, honey!" I exclaimed. She went back into the bathroom to do her makeup when I heard the chorus to "One Way or Another" by Blondie playing. "Bon, can you get that for me?" I grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. Of course she wanted me to answer her cell. She knew who it was from the ringtone.

"Cassie's phone?"

"Uh.. h-hi."

My heart dropped into my stomach. That was the sexiest stutter I've ever heard. This is going to be bad. "Hello, Dean." "Hey, uh.. Bonnie. Cass told me to call her around 10 to see where you guys.. uh.. I mean girls.. *sigh* Sorry. I don't know why I'm so fucking nervous." We both laughed. How could he be even slightly arrogant when he can't talk to a girl on the phone? "It's okay, Dean. I'm a little shaken up too." Only because you'll stab me in the heart once you know the truth about me, I thought. "So," he started, "What do you do for a living?"

"I work for an advertising firm. I'm in the Creative Design department."

"Isn't that all advertising is? Creative design?"

Ah, there's the Dean I heard about.

"Kind of, but not really. My department does the actual artwork from ideas and blueprints that get submitted to us from other departments."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

Twenty seconds of awkward silence. Great.

Cass finally came out of the bathroom "Let me speak to him." I gladly handed her the phone. "Hey. Yeah I'm okay. Fuck you, Dean. No, YOU wish! Whatever. We're on our way. Oh shut up, you'll wait. See ya soon."

After singing along to Adele's "21" in the car for twenty minutes, we arrived at Refuge. It was a pretty decent bar hidden just outside of town, aptly named as it was a place for Hunters to rest or, in most cases, hide. I was hit with the aroma of stale cigarette smoke and cheap beer as soon as we got out of my car. We showed our IDs to the bouncer, stepped over the salt line and took a "complimentary shot" (whiskey and holy water) and proceeded through the door. I scanned the perimeter for any sign of the famous and fine Winchester siblings. We located them at the bar area, with Elena putting her best moves on them. I hate her so fucking much ever since she decided to sleep with Damon. Needless to say, I chuckled at the obvious lack of interest that was prominently displayed on Dean's face. Looking at everyone but her, he spotted us. He and Sam abruptly excused themselves from Elena's incessant flirting and rushed over to us.

"Wow. That girl is a nightmare. Can she be more obvious? Uh... sorry. Hi, I'm Sam. You must be Bonnie." _Please don't offer to shake my hand. Pleeease don-_ He extended his arm to do just that. _Fucking great._ I braced myself in preparation for this very moment. As soon as our hands made contact, I was instantly flooded with visions of Sam's past, present and future. I knew all about his visit to Hell, Lucifer renting out space in his head, old acquaintances, and their parents. The visions of his mother and father dying before his eyes nearly brought me to tears. Boy, this handshake felt like it lasted a lifetime. Trying my best to snap out of it and not show emotion, I pulled my hand away gently. "Nice to meet you, Sam. I'd tell you that you just have to ignore Elena, but I think you two have mastered that." He was good-looking as well, but nothing like the shorter yet more muscular creature to his left.

"Aaaaaaaand," Cass interrupted, "_THIS_ is Bonnie. Bonnie, Dean."

"Jesus, Cass. Next time let me know when I'm meeting a supermodel and I'll shower." _Maybe later we can shower toge- shut up, Bonnie._ "Hi, Dean. Nice to put a face with the infamous older Winchester." "Well," he started with that sexy smirk, "I wouldn't say I'm 'infamous', but I'm definitely a man to be feared." Yep. Arrogant.

As the night went on, we talked about everything. He told me about his job as a "hunter" and all of the "animals" he's had to face in the woods. I gave him specks of information about me, trying my best not to reveal who I really am. Four shots of tequila and 3 beers later, I felt completely at ease with him. By this time, I was propped up on the hood of his dad's old Impala. He stood in front of me with his hands on my waist. "Yer zho fhucking bheautifhul," he sputtered. His slurred speech must've been hilarious because, as Drunk Bonnie, I laughed until I cried. "And you have zhuch a cute laugh and a zhexy zhmile. I thhink I wanna marry you, Bonnie." He was ridiculous at this point, but I couldn't stop laughing. "Wait.. waaaaaaaaaait.. dhidn't we jhust meet liiiiike..", I looked at my watch, "Fhour hourz ago?"

"Zho? I can't wanna plan a fhuture with you?"

"But I don't evhen know if yhou're a ghood kissher or not," I giggled.

I knew what I was doing and how he would respond. I felt his soft, full lips touch mine. Touchdown, Team Bennett. Soon after, our tongues were tangled in each other's mouths; the two of us moaning and almost begging the other not to stop. He pulled hips up against his and I felt it. It didn't help me trying to resist fucking his brains out in the parking lot, him grinding Little, er Big, Dean up against the jean fabric outside of my pussy. Was he fucking with me? I'm used to doing the teasing, not the other way around. I was a bit skeptical, until...

He moved from kissing my mouth to The Spot, my collar bone. Five more minutes of that and his car would need to be washed. "You know what I wanna do to you? Right here, right now?" he whispered in my ear when he came up for air. "Mmm, what?" I almost couldn't speak. His left hand cupped my right breast and threw off the ability for me to perform the most basic functions.

"I wanna-"

"Hey Dean," Sam shouted in the distance.

Dean sighed in my ear, and breathed the word, "Fuck."

Make that two.

"The bar's about t- oh. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, Sam, it's quite alright. I was just about to get to know Bonnie a little better, but I guess it can wait until I tend to whatever the fuck it is you want." I loved his sarcasm, but him bragging about almost fucking me to his brother? The arrogance strikes again.

"Hey, man." He backed off a little bit, getting out of Dean's reach. "I-I'm sorry. We're uh... we're heading over to Cassie's place. You wanna crash there or...?"

"Actually, I think I'm starting to sober up.", I interjected. I grabbed Dean's car keys, among other things, from his back pocket and tossed them to Sam. "You and Cassie can head to her place and... Dean and I will go to mine."

"Hey!" Dean shouted. I think I struck a nerve.

"Sam. Meeting." Dean sure was a hard ass when he was about to get laid. He pulled Sam aside, giving me a clear view of Cass stumbling out of the bar. Sober she was not. I ran up to go grab her. She was giggling maniacally. I tried to ask what was so funny, but I didn't understand a thing she said. I played along, laughing with her. "Listen Cass, you and Sam are going to head back to your place and Dean and I will be over after a while."

"Bfrown shickin bfrown cow! Ow! Ow!" Cassie got a little excited when it came to anything having to do with sex. I helped her walk to Dean's car and the boys came over shortly. I reassured Cassie that Sam would take good care of her and that I would be safe with Dean. She opted for a physical confirmation, probably fearing she'd vomit everywhere. We all got in our respective ride's and drove back to our neighborhoods.

Dean was wasted. The entire ride, he laid his head up against the passenger window and fell asleep, resting his left hand on my leg. When we pulled up to my garage, I shook him gently, as to not give him a heart attack. We got out of the car, and I helped him upstairs to my room.

I helped him take off his jacket and shoes and guided him to my bed. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." I grabbed a thin strapped t-shirt and a pair of cheer shorts from dresser and headed towards the bathroom.

"I won't w-wait for long, Mizz Bennit," he replied.

There was no way I was giving him any. I want him sober and, more importantly, coherent. I laughed and continued on to the bathroom.

After changing into my pajamas and removing all makeup and jewelry, I walked out and discovered him laying under the covers on his back, eyes wide open. I sighed, "Listen, Dean. I want to do this the right way." I sat on the bed next to him. "I'm sure in your line of work, you've probably had your fair share of flings, but I can't do that with you. I really don't want this to be temporary." That made him sit up straight, with a confused look on his face. Another nerve already? "Go on..." he requested.

"When we talked tonight, before we went outside, I felt something." Lies. Kinda. When we were sitting at the table in the bar, I put my hand on his and saw what he wanted from me, what his true intentions were. A wife. A mother. A best friend. He really did mean he wanted to marry me. How did I ignore that? "I could definitely see us being together for a while. I know it'll be hard with you being on the road so much, but I promise it'll be worth it." Truth. I did the long distance thing before with Damon. It wasn't until he got back home that he cheated on me. Fucker.

Dean smiled at me before pulling me closer to me and reminding me of how soft and delicious his mouth was. Not helping my situation.

"Bonnie, we'll move at whatever pace you want us to." He kissed me again. _Stop doing that!_ I got under the covers with him and slept in his arms until morning.

This would be the last time I saw this Dean for a long while.


	3. The Moment

**Ch. 2: The Moment**

This secret has been weighing on my shoulders for too long. Every day that passes is just another lie.

We're in this too deep.

He needs to know.

No matter how he reacts...

_Just breathe, Bon. _I hear my Gram's voice in my head. I know that what I'm about to tell him will change the whole dynamic of our relationship, but lying to someone I love just isn't something that I enjoy doing. I told Cass.. kinda. I was on my way to tell her, but then I got the call. So I wrote her a note with my secret on it and sent it off with her to The Great Beyond. I could really use a good Cass and Bon gabfest right now. I'm tempted to call on her, but I remember what happened the last time I did a spell that powerful. I found out quickly that I don't like hospitals at all. So that's a no on the séance.

I finally decide to get out of my car and head in to our apartment. He's been living with me ever since Sam was sent to hell over a year ago. I could see the pain on his face every day, but somehow he managed to smile every now and again. This was surely going to tear him apart. Surely love can conquer all, right?

I walk in to the apartment and to the living room on my left when I spot him out of the corner of my eye. He was standing up facing me, and clearly extremely pissed off about something. Uh oh.

"H-hey, honey." I said nervously.

"Bonnie," he replied. This can't be good. "We need to talk."

I walked into the Ikea-infested living room and sit on the couch, trying desperately not to make eye contact.

"Just exactly what in the FUCK is this?" He slammed my Gram's _Libro degli Incantesimi _on the coffee table. Nothing in the world could've prepared me for this. I thought I hid it in my..

"How the fuck did you find that?"

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie. Answer me!", he demanded. Is it wrong that all I can think of is how hot he is when he's angry? _Get your head on straight, Bonnie._

"Dean.."

"No, Bonnie. If you are even so much as THINKING of sticking a fucking… TOE into this bullshit, it's over. If I ever hear about you practicing it, I'll hunt you down myself. You understand me?"

"Dean…" I whispered again. Oh, how I didn't want to tell him. I just wanted to promise that I never would and just keep this secret to myself. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I immediately began speaking to my Gram (not out loud, of course) and all I heard her say was that it was going to be alright. I just need to tell the truth and hopes that he accepts me for me, not what was forced upon me.

"Dean, please listen." I could hardly understand myself at this point, with all of the sobbing I was doing. "I've been meaning to tell you… but… I just…"

"You just WHAT, Bonnie? You just fucking WHAT?"

"Stop fucking yelling at me! That isn't going to make it any easier for me to tell you or any less hurt than you're going to be, so shut up for a second!" I began sobbing uncontrollably. I could hear his voice shaking and the tears that followed as he asked me what was going on. I can't take it when he's like this. I finally calmed myself down enough to say, "I love you, Dean. And I would never do anything to hurt you if it didn't protect you otherwise. That… book. That's… my Gram's book. She was a Wytch.. a GOOD Wytch, like her mother before her, and my mother. And…"

"Bonnie," he growled at me. "Get. To the. Fucking. Point." I could feel the warm tears filling up my ducts.

"I'm a Wytch, Dean."

Silence.

I didn't know what to say or what I could say that would somehow soothe the pain I'm sure I've caused him. The tears streaming down his red face told me more than words ever could. How could I keep this from someone I love? Why didn't I tell him from day one? Do I expect forgiveness? Better yet, do I deserve it?

"For. How. Long."

"I found out ever since I turned 17."

"YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME? AND WHEN, IN THE TWO YEARS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER, DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO TELL ME?"

"Dean, I… I wanted t-"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T! BECAUSE IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO, BONNIE, YOU FUCKING. WOULD HAVE."

I started the sobbing again, but by the time I could stop crying long enough to get the words out, he had already slammed the door and was half way to Bobby's. I tried to clear my head but the only person that I could've talked to didn't know my secret (and she was dead). I toyed with the idea of a séance again, but Gram's voice popped in my head, steering me away from danger. Gram knew I couldn't handle a spell that powerful; she was always looking out for me.

Two depressing and exhausting months later, I finally stopped the daily crying, started getting to work on time again, and learned how to mask my pain from others, particularly the people who knew me. The first Monday of this faux new me, I was assigned a pretty big project at work, one that should've taken me weeks to finish the first draft. With my regained focus and apparent refusal to sleep, I had it done on Friday. After praising me for my meticulous (and quite superior) work on the project, my boss rewarded me by letting me take off at noon. I think she secretly pitied me because she heard that Dean and I broke up. As soon as I barricaded myself in my apartment, I decided to crack open a bottle of wine, draw myself a bubble bath, and listen to the peaceful sound of silence. Ten minutes into my relaxation, my cell phone rings.

An unknown number.

I didn't know if I should answer it, but there aren't many more people I could talk to that would make me feel worse than Dean did. Coincidentally, there aren't many people who would make me feel better than Dean could. I decided to take my chances, so I jumped out of the tub, threw on a towel, and answered the phone.

"Hey Bonnie, it's Sam."

_Shit. Why is he calling? What do I say to him? Wait… when did he get back?_

"H-hey Sam."

"I need to talk to you and it's really important. Do you have a minute?"

Clearly, this is something Dean related. I was so scared of what words would come through the phone. Was Dean hurt? Has he moved on? Was Dean secretly on three-way? _Play it cool, Bon. Stop being so fucking paranoid._

"Hello?"

Sam snapped me out of whatever corner of Crazytown I was currently visiting. "Uh… yeah, I'm here. What's up?" He didn't need to know that I knew about his… vacation, although I was sure he already did.

"Actually," he started. Oh shit. This didn't sound good at all. "I'm in town. I was wondering if I could stop by and talk to you." _Because that wouldn't be weird. _I replied with a very uncertain "Sure." What the hell did he want to talk to me about? "Awesome. I'll be over in just a minute." After staring at my phone for an undetermined amount of time, trying to figure out just what in the hell he could want, I realized that my doorbell was ringing and I was still in nothing but a towel. I threw a robe on over my towel and ran for the door.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hey Sam." I showed him to the living room. "I'm going to go and…" I shook my head. I'm not telling him I'm naked! "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." I ran to my room and got dressed as fast as I could. I ran back out and saw him in front of the bookshelf looking at the pictures of me and Dean I have yet to put away. I softly cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Oh! Sorry. I was just.."

_Looking at pictures of your brother before I unintentionally ripped his heart out? _"It's okay. What's going on?" I sat down on the couch and he took a seat in the adjacent chair.

"It's about you… and Dean." I tried my best not to ask a million and a half questions about Dean's well-being. It was a tough hill to climb, but I decided to brave it and just sat there in silence while Sam spoke.

After a moment of nothing, he started up again. "Listen… Bonnie. I've known about you since I met you." _What the… _"The demon blood i was 'fed' as a baby gave me certain abilities and instincts, similar to yours. I can't perform Wytch spells or anything but.. Sorry." He chuckled at himself. "Getting off topic."

"It's okay, Sam." I smiled. Why did he seem so nervous?

He continued, "I know your intentions are nothing but good. But you **have **to understand what Dean's going through. He has a lot of trust issues... even with me. Especially with me. But… Dean still loves you, Bonnie."

I felt my heart and my stomach switch places. Is he serious? What do I say to that? Should I be happy or hurt even more? I couldn't speak so I just sat there, a million questions racing in my mind. "I still love him, too. I just…"

"I know, Bonnie. I know. Which is partly why I'm here." He sighed before starting again a few seconds later. Listen, I need a favor from you. Well, Bobby and I do."

_This can't be good._

"I need you to come back to Bobby's with me."

I laughed at his ridiculous suggestion. "Bobby! As in, Bobby Singer who was once captured by five MalWitches and managed to get out alive AND kill his captors? You're fucking crazy!" I laughed again before venturing to the kitchen to get some much needed wine. I heard Sam's footsteps catch up to me before he said, "We just need you to see something. It's really important."

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. I walked over to the counter, poured myself a glass and thought about it for a minute or two (mostly entertaining the possibility that Dean and I will get back together) and agreed to join him. The car ride was uneventful. He told me all about his life since he's been back (for about a month) and how they haven't really been doing any jobs since. Two and a half hours of awkward silence later, we arrived at Singers Auto Salvage.

Bobby was out on the front porch when we arrived, his hands consisting of a beer in one and his head in the other. When he heard us approaching, he jerked out of his frustrated state and rushed over to us. "Thank God you're here," he started. "It's getting worse and if I have to hear that fucking album one more time, I'm gonna rip that idjit's heart out with my bare fucking hands." I instantly assessed that my Secret Services weren't needed. Sam sighed, "Again? But I thought-"

"Well, he found an old CD player and it's been on repeat for four damn hours."

_Wait. Is Dean..._

Sam interrupted my train of thought and gave me the rundown after introducing me to Bobby. Dean has apparently been in agony, well, _was_ in agony. That made me smile slightly, knowing that a part of him still cares for me. He's been listening to the same album (the one that he and I used to listen to all the time) for a while now. Sam said that he was pissed off for a while, but then got really happy, left for a while, and came back like this – needing to be alone all the time. Dean finally sort of opened up to Sam the other day, saying things like "I miss her. I just want her back." That's when he decided to make the call and the journey that led us to this moment.

I was so anxious to see him. I left Sam mid-sentence and, teary-eyed, searched every nook and cranny on the first floor Bobby's house for my former flame. "Sam?" I heard his cracked voice in the distance. As he continued to call out for his brother, I followed his voice up the stairs to the last room on the right. "Sam, are you back? I can hear your fucking footsteps, Chuckles." I turned the knob only to find that the door was locked. He shuffled to his feet and ran to the door.

Then the lock turned.

Followed by the knob.

The door creaked open and I peered inside.

"Look, man, you really need to kno- Bonnie."

He paused and we stared at one another. The next three seconds would be the longest three seconds of my life. He tried to step out into the hallway and close the door behind him, but it was too late. The shock of seeing the unfamiliar blonde laying across the bed left me paralyzed and confused. As the tears clouded my vision and proceeded to stream down my face, I regained mobility, fled down the stairs and out of the house.

Sam's arms caught and hugged me when I attempted to run past him. My sobbing distorted my hearing as Bobby asked, "What is going on?" As soon as I stopped crying long enough to say a logical and audible sentence, Dean was running towards us, followed by his "friend". Sam and Bobby were just as confused as I was when Bobby growled, "Who the fuck is she?" Although Dean didnt respond, the shame and guilt that washed over his face after Bobby's inquiry gave me all the information I needed.

"I'm Sheri. Aaand, I think I should… leave." She looked to her right at Dean for confirmation, but his eyes stayed focused on the ground. "Right. Um.. Okay," she said as she walked toward me. _The fuck do you want? _"You must be Bonnie." _ And I want to kick the shut out of you._ She rested her hand on my shoulder and said, "Dean really loves you and-" Anything she said beyond that was unintelligible due to to visions I was bombarded with. They met at a bar and on drunken night, no, several drunken nights, they ended up in his bed playing naked Twister. I convulsed at the imagery and moved my shoulder away from her hand. She backed away and walked to her car without a word.

"Sam, can you take me home?" I couldn't stand being there another minute. Thankfully, Sheri was gone.

"Sure." Sam walked me over to the passenger side of the car and made sure I was inside and comfortable. "I'm going to go and… I'll be back." He tossed me the keys and ran over to a guilty Dean and an angry Bobby. Sam let Dean have it. He told him all about my family's lineage of Wytches; how my ancestors swore off the practicing of bad Magic and took an oath to provide protection to those who needed. Bobby then added facts from his own research. And how he should forgive me. All the things that I wanted to say but couldn't were being poured onto him while I remained a spectator. I strained my eyes to see if Dean would say anything in response, but he simply turned and walked back into the house.

Too bad there wasn't a spell to mend a broken heart. I sure as hell needed it right now. I laid my head in my hands and cried as hard as I could. I looked toward the house and saw him standing in the living room window with his hand pressed against the glass. As soon as it registered that he was looking at me, I resumed my blubbering.

Sam spoke a few more words to Bobby and rushed over to the car. The entire ride he apologized profusely for what happened. "None of this is your fault, Sam. Thank you for helping. This whole… fucked up adventure really cleared some things up for me." Lies. It made it worse. But Sam's intentions were good. I knew how he felt about me. He thought I was almost too good for Dean. He thought I made his brother and best friend, well… happy.

"I'm.. glad I could… help?" We laughed at Sam's confusion. Once I arrived safely inside my apartment, I let a few more tears moisten my cheeks before heading to bed. I didn't do anything for the remainder of what was already a long weekend other than clean my apartment and try to get back into my normal routine. The next six work weeks flew by in a blur. The client accepted my proposal and I got a promotion at work. They even gave me my own team of creators and our own clients to design for. I made some new friends to try and keep my mind off things. But for some reason, no matter where I was or who I was with, I still think of that Friday. How humiliated he was that I saw Sheri in his bed. How he didn't say anything to me other than my name. He stared at me from the living room with his hand on the glass.

That was the last time I ever saw that Dean.


	4. The Merrymaking

**Ch. 3 The Merrymaking**

For the first time in about six months, I slept. Peacefully. No interruptions, no ringing phone with no one on the other end, no nightmares. And no dreams of _him_. Tranquility was finally a friend of mine.

I painted my nails a rich purple color that compliments my new dress very well. I was feeling rather festive and since some friends of mine are throwing me a birthday soiree, I figured I might as well look amazing. It's been a long fucking week, and I needed some kind of release. Tina, a coworker-turned-friend, and her boyfriend Tyler, have kept me socially occupied since I last saw him. I went to work that following Monday, noticeably mopey, and Tina offered to treat me to Starbucks. After I declined 5 times and she insisted 6, we finally ventured across the street to babble over two Grande White Chocolate Mochas, my comfort drink. I told her all about _him_ and what happened at Singer's Auto Salvage, neglecting to divulge in the whole "I'm a Wytch and he's a Hunter" subject. She was very insightful and gave me very kind words. I couldn't have been more grateful. Since that day, we've had coffee dates on the weekdays and Girl Time on the weekends she was available. It was refreshing to be able to talk to someone who I didn't have to summon.

I took one last look in the mirror before I headed out the door. My black hair was pinned so that my ringlets would cascade down the left side of my chest and I smelled of Pink Feel Flirty by Victoria's Secret. Perfect. Admittedly, I was looking forward to meeting Tyler's friend Matt that Tina has been desperately trying to set me up with. She's pretty persuasive, but I'm still more stubborn. I told him that I would meet him and go from there, so she invited him to the party tonight. I grab my keys from the table in my tiny foyer and, just before I pick up my purse, my phone beeps. _Probably someone wishing me happy birthday. Thank goodness for unlimited texts. _I slide the screen up and press the Messaging tile on my home screen. I recognize the number as that mysterious fucker that keeps calling me without saying anything. _So we're texting now? Ugh. _The message is weird and cryptic: **HBB-1438-LD**. _What the hell does that mean? _I lock my phone, put it in my purse and head to the bar.

Just before I reach my car, I see Tyler's pull up behind mine, blocking me from leaving. Tina hops out wearing a gorgeous yellow dress and smile that reaches from ear to ear. "No way, Miss Bennett. You're getting wasted tonight so you're riding with us. Now get in, bitch!" I laugh before flashing my sparkly black and silver ring I so conveniently placed on my middle finger and walk to the car. "Happy birthday, Bonnie!," the couple says in unison. Can they be cuter? Tina hugs me and hands me a small, ornately wrapped gift card-shaped box. "Tina, I-" "Shush, woman! I told you we were getting you a gift and you're going to fucking love it." I thought about using my powers to look in the box, but she clearly spent either a lot of time or money getting something wrapped so beautifully, so I open it the human way. I cackle when I see the Starbucks gift card inside. "Now, you have no excuse to not treat yourself. One hundred dollars worth, just for you!" _Holy shit, I didn't know they made Starbucks gift cards in this amount! _"That actually from me," Tyler says. "I didn't know what else to get you, so... happy birthday." "Thank you, Tyler. I love it!" Tina hands me another smaller box. Is this jewelry? "Okay, I lied. ONE more. Open! Open! Open!"

"Alright, Tina! Sheesh..." I open the box and it's a-

_Oh my god._

I'm sure the look on my face was that of someone who just got punched in the chest.

"Tina, where did y-"

"Is it okay? I hope you like it. I was in the pawn shop up the road and saw it. I thought you would love it, since purple's your favorite color and all... Bonnie?"

I hadn't seen my grandmother's ring in years, not since the last time I saw her before the fire. She kept telling me that it would come to me, but I didn't know Gram meant like this. I can feel the warm liquid seeping out of my eyes. This is the best present ever in so many ways. "Oh, Tina!" I throw my arms around her and weep on her shoulder and she rubs my back. When I release her, she wipes her eyes and says "I don't know why we're crying but you can tell me on the way. Let's go!"

On the way to Refuge, I did just that. I told Tina and Tyler all about the ring and the fables of Wytches in my ancestry. I also found out that Tyler, too, has mythical heritage: Werewolves. I haven't found a non-awkward excuse to touch him, but I believe it. We arrived at the bar and that familiar smell took me back to a place in time where I was happy, and had the two people outside of my family that I loved most with me. I really miss Cassie. I try not to think about her and I've eased up on the séances, but.. I can't even finish my own thought when I feel the tears streaming down my face as I look at the sign. I see Tina and Tyler turn to me after I sigh heavily and Tina rushes over to me. Man, she sure does like to hug.

"Are you okay? Oh is this...? Oh FUCK! I knew we should've just taken her out to eat. This was a stupid, stupid idea. I'm telling everyone to go home."

"No, Tina, it's fine! I'm fine, really," I call out to her before she ruins my valid excuse for paying so much for this dress. "It's just… I haven't been here in a really long time. But I'm fine, really." Tina glares at me. We both know I'm not fine, but I'm going to suck it up and have a good time. For her. She's really been an awesome friend to me and I can't let her down. I hook my left arm into her right and walk towards the door.

"Isn't this the bar where they give free shots when you walk in the door?" There was WAY too much excitement in Tina's voice. I nodded in confirmation, but suddenly remembered.. _Oh shit. Tyler!_ I didn't know much about Werewolves other than the obvious species-shifting aspect, and I didn't want to look obvious or raise suspicion. I was next in line to show my ID and take my shot when I come up with an idea. I stop and concentrate for a second and make my phone ring. _This came in handy on PLENTY of horrible dates. _"Oh, it's my dad. I'm going to go take this. I'll be right in!" I walk as quickly as I can to a spot with a good enough vantage point of the door but far away so no one could see what I was doing. I put my phone up to my ear and vomit the spell out as quickly as I can to rid the whiskey of the holy water. I see Tyler take the shot and… nothing. _Phew!_ I head back to the bar entrance to prove my and that I'm not anything "unholy" _that they know of_. Inside are a slew of people waving and telling me happy birthday. I wave and give hugs and scan the area for Tina and Tyler when.. _holy shit he's hot_. The couple and a third party walk over toward me. Luckily, I was given a few shots of liquid courage before meeting the stranger. "Bonnie, THIS is my friend Matt," Tyler said. I am NOT disappointed. He's a little taller than Dean, more muscular than Dean but they have the same colo- I stop myself. Am I seriously still doing this? Comparing people to HIM? I shake my head as if it flings out all of the bad thoughts and shake Matt's proffered hand. It's so nice to make contact with someone who doesn't have a secret. Very nice.

We talk for a while and I notice that I've been staring at his mouth for a while. The vibration of my phone yanks me out of my reverie. I check to see what it was, and… _what the fuck? _It's the same message I got earlier: **HBB-1438-LD**. I excuse myself from Matt's company and step outside. I don't know if I was fed up with the calls and the messages or the alcohol made me do it, but I did it. I dialed the number. Tina steps in the doorway and mouths the words "Are you okay?" to me. I nod in reply with a half-serious smile on my face. She smiled back and turned to rejoin the festivities. Her presence mildly distracted me from the phone call I was attempting to make. Six rings and a "You have reached the voicemail of" later, I hang up the phone. I texted the number back: **WHO IS THIS? **I decide not to wait for a response and rejoin Matt at the bar.

"Is everything alright?" He's so nice.

"Yeah, I just had to make a quick phone call. So where were we?" I have a propensity to fake a smile when the situation calls for it. With that thought, I mentally pat myself on the back.

"You were just telling me about the project you were… working…"

I was so lost in his lips that I didn't notice he averted his gaze to the lights over the pool tables.

They were flickering.

I felt a rush of heat come over me and my body started to tense up as if I was preparing myself for a car crash. I can generally tell if the spirit causing the disruption in electricity means harm but this time I felt nothing, just heat. For a millisecond I didn't concern myself with what was going on as to not cause panic and not give myself away, but as I scanned the perimeter of the bar, a bar that is a safe haven for Hunters, not one was in site.

_I need to get these people out of here._

As soon as that thought entered my mind, I felt the ground shake and noticed all of the party-goers shivering. When they spoke to one another, steam escaped their lips. This was worse than I thought.

_I need to get these people out of here. NOW._

Luckily, the party scene started dissipating; Tina and Tyler were trying to convince the other few stragglers that they should go home as well. Matt just stood by my side, confused. _Ugh, he's hot when- stop Bonnie. No time for that now. Get. Them. Out!_ Before I could tell Matt that he needed to leave if he valued his life, Tina and Tyler were on their way over to us. Tina wore the vaguest hint of panic, but her beau was as cool as a cucumber. Tyler started talking to Matt when Tina pulled me aside. "We need to talk." _Oh shit._ Once we got Matt and three others to leave, Tyler approached us. He looked me in the eye and uttered six words I would've never guessed he'd say in a million centuries.

"Bonnie, you have to call Dean."

The request paralyzed me. "I- He- no! I can't! I've tried to talk to him befo-"

"Bonnie, please," Tina pleaded. "I have a confession." She sighed heavily before she continued. "I tried to get him to come tonight but I couldn't get a hold of him. Tyler and I know about you. That's why we bought you the ring. We know what it can do and with a powerful enough Wytch, it can take down whatever's coming for us."

"So you knew this thing was coming tonight?" I think I had more questions than they had answers.

"Well, kinda." _Did Tina know about Tyler?_ "Tina woke up from having a nightmare not too long ago. You were in it. She was told by an older lady to go buy the ring and give it to you and you will protect us tonight. I don't know how much I can do but you know spells right?"

_A lady? Was it.._"My Gram told you to do this?"

Tina held her head down, "Yes. I wanted to tell you but I didn't think you wanted to talk about it. I figured you would tell me when the time was right, but I promised her I'd give you that ring. And then.. all this happened."

"I don't know how much damage I can do, but I can change and try to hold them off. Tina, you need to get somewhere safe. Bonnie, if you don't think you can do this, it's okay, but we all need to run. This thing is getting closer and heading here fast."

I hear my Gram telling me that I could do this and I remember some of the spells she taught me the last time I found myself in a bind. I nod and inform them of what we need to do to seal off the bar. We salt all of the doorways and windows in record time and made sure they were locked. I point out the Devil's Traps and have Tina trace over them to make sure they're intact. Luckily, there are rugs nearby to cover them up.

_Where is the owner?_

Three seconds later there's a knock at the door. Tyler motions for Tina to stay on the trap as he creeps up to the main door. He leans to the right and peeks out the window? "All I see is a black older Impala."

_Oh, fuck._

The knock happens again and I am almost to the point where I want it to be whatever's coming for us. I hide behind a pool table with Tina still in my sights. I put my head in my hands to try to block everything out, but it's no use. Tyler's voice stops whatever I was doing. "Can I help you?"

And then I heard the all too familiar voice. "Yeah, I'm looking for Bonnie. I heard that she'd be here tonight." The heat that I felt earlier was finally gone and a wave of calm washed over me. I couldn't believe he was actually here. I found the strength to stand up from behind the pool table and look at his face. That beautiful, friendly face. His stern look turned into a smile when he saw me. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into his arms. I missed these arms so much. They were always there when I needed them and here they are again, never failing me.

I could feel myself crying into his shoulder as he rubbed my back and told me that everything would be okay. That voice. I could always trust that voice. For some reason, I completely ignored the fact that the other Winchester sibling wasn't here. I decided to question the whereabouts of his brother as we walked farther into the bar so Tyler could shut the door.

"He said he's been trying to get a hold of you."

"I wonder if.." I reach in my purse and pull out my phone. I showed him the number and he nodded and smiled. "Yep. That's him alright."

"So do you know what this code means?" I held my phone up to his face again to see if he could decipher the message that's been haunting me all day.

He sighed. "He's so fucking lame sometimes. That eight is supposed to be infinity… like forever or always."

I looked at him while thoroughly confused until it dawned on me.

_Holy shit. _

"Happy birthday Bonnie. I love you always." Hearing myself saying the words out loud made me slightly dizzy. I wasn't strong enough to not cry when I said the first part, so I said the latter in my head.

_Love, Dean._

As soon as I focused, I was ready for the demons that were approaching. It took us a while, but Sam, Tyler and I were able go in to this fight and come out with 4 warm bodies. Tina, even with no special powers, did a little ass kicking of her own. I was proud, and happy and relieved. We all talked about it after it was over and cleared some things up for Tina. I gave her and Tyler hugs and thanked them for everything. I decided to ignore what I could of the flashes of Tyler's life when I embraced him. I'll do that when I'm not so tired. He was good and that's all I needed to know at that point.

Sam and I got into the Impala and he took me home. He almost lost the fight to sleep on the way there so I let him crash on the couch. I showered and got into bed, thinking more about the texts and the phone calls and over analyzing all of it. I wish he had been there tonight. I miss him so much. I felt myself cry some more before I drifted off to sleep.

This is the last night I would fight anything or anyone without Dean by my side.


	5. The Monday

**Sorry about the ridiculously long hiatus! I decided to finally conclude this story (writer's block is an asshole) and give you an... ending! Also, I'm TERRIBLE at smut, but this chapter has some of it in it. Hopefully, I did the scene some justice. I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for reading and giving me the most amazing feedback! I heart you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 The Monday<strong>

I woke up to the warmth of the sun fixed prominently on my face.

It's too early for this shit.

After staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, I rolled over to glance at the clock. 6:15 am. It's REALLY too early. I finally convinced myself that I should get out of bed and, at the very least, check on my guest. It had been a long night and I wonder if he's feeling okay. On my way over to the bathroom to grab my robe from the door, I peeked out of the half opened bedroom door to see if I could detect any movement. No such luck. I threw my robe on and headed for the living room.

No sign of life.

Hmmm.

I leaned to look out of the living room window (without actually walking toward it. I was that exhausted.) and noticed that the black Impala was no longer sitting in the driveway, but a black Ford Fusion was parked in the front of the house. He must've given his brother back his car and rented a new one. Seemed a little farfetched, but Sam was always really thoughtful. That and my brain was too tired to think logically. I thought about taking another shower but opted for a light breakfast instead, something to take my mind off of last night. I fried two eggs, a cup of hash browns and toasted a piece of bread. _Light enough for me._ I sat down at the table and began to read the newspaper my friend must've brought in the house before he left. And then, the music started. I couldn't identify it from so far away, so I turned up my hearing and recognized it as my cell phone. Tripping over everything in sight, I ran for my purse, grabbed the phone and studied the number before answering.

"Hey! Why are you just sitting out in the car?"

"Huh?" He sounded confused. Whatever, Sam. "I.. uh… I came home earlier this morning. I got a message from Dean about a job so I rushed here. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note or anything."

"You're… fine. So, wait.. are you at home now?"

"Yeeeah." This wasn't good. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh shit."

"Turns out this job wasn't a job. Dean just wanted me here to watch the house while he left. He didn't say where he was going; just that it was something that needed to be done."

_Oh no. Too. Early._

"Wait, what did you say about me coming back in the house?"

"Sam. There's a black Fusion parked in front of the house and there's someone in the driver's seat."

He sighed the words "That idiot."

I felt the muscles in my legs becoming weaker so I walked over to the couch to sit. Sam told me that a Fusion found its way into Singer's Salvage a while back and after it was fixed, Dean would drive it when he was trying to be "inconspicuous". He gave me his Dean's cell phone number should he happen to call. Within seconds of us saying goodbye and me placing the phone on the table, the newly added number was displayed on my screen. As an incoming call.

Hesitantly, I answered the phone.

"H-hello?"

Silence.

"Hi, Dean."

He muttered the words "That asshole" under his breath. I giggled. Sibling rivalry between the Winchesters always kept me in stitches.

"What are you doing here, Dean?"

"I need to talk to you, Bonnie. And it's really fucking important." He sounded desperate. And scared.

"I don't know. I- I gotta get ready for work, and-"

"Please, Bonnie? Just ten minutes."

I don't know what persuaded me more – the innocence of his plea or the thought of being in his presence again – but I did it. I told him that I needed to get dressed for work and that I would be out as soon as I was done. Really, I just wanted to make sure I looked hot as fuck, but I digress. I threw on a white buttoned down shirt, charcoal gray high-waist slacks and these ADORABLE white and grey heels. With a little magick, I decided to go with loose ringlets for my hairdo, painted my nails black, and painted on a grey smoky eye with nude lipstick. I grabbed my purse and phone, sent him a text that read "OMW" and headed towards the Fusion.

I found myself strutting toward the car, expecting for him to be blown away by my killer get-up. What I did not expect, however, was him: waiting outside the passenger door wearing blue and white striped button down shirt (top button undone to reveal a white shirt underneath), jeans that fit him just right, new pair of rugged-soled shoes, spiked hair and a newly grown beard. Fucking Dean. The second I saw him, I felt my kegel muscles tighten and knew this was a bad idea.

Then he smiled. My heart leapt out of my chest and pulled my legs along behind it. I felt myself sprinting toward him, inadvertently, and throwing my arms around his neck. I felt his arms embrace my waist and I suddenly forget about everything that ever happened. In his arms I was home.

I leaned back from his embrace expectant of a kiss, but got a very sweet rejection. He moved me out of the way of the door. Like the gentleman he rarely was, he opened it took my hand and guided me to the passenger seat. I closed the door as he ran around to the other side of the car and got in. I noticed he was taking very deep breaths so I rubbed his back. With a very concerned look on his face, he started with his speech.

"Bonnie, I fucked up." _Well, that's one way to put it._"I was so unfair to you. All I could think about is what I do and that somehow managed to blind me to how I feel about you. I don't fucking care that you're a Wytch. I'm in love with you."

_Woah._

"Everything about you has distracted me from the moment we met. So much that I could feel the Hunter part of me looking for a scapegoat. That's not what I want to do anymore. That's not.. who I want to be. You know, that asshole that leaves a beautiful Wytch just because he can't see that she's on his side. Every moment that I've spent with you has been the best of my life and… and I want to feel that every day for the rest of my life."

"Dean, are you-"

"No!" He laughed, "No I'm not popping the question. I just want a chance to pick up where we left off. Hell, I'll start over if you want me to. I love you so much, Bonnie." His eyes started to turn a shade of pink that I knew would eventually lead to tears. I hated seeing him cry, mainly because I did the same.

"Dean, you know I love you. I always have. But how am I supposed to trust that this won't happen again?"

"I don't know. But, please.. I just need a chance to earn your trust back."

I stared into his eyes as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He leaned over to kiss me and I didn't fight back. This was a different kiss. In this kiss, I saw what he really wanted: me in a beautiful white gown walking down the aisle toward him in front of everyone we love; the two of us and two toddlers, a boy and a girl, playing in the park; I saw a future that Dean had thought long and hard about before coming to my house this morning. I mentally decided that the images were enough and focused more on kissing him back. God, I missed these lips.

I felt his hand around my waist and lightly moaned as it moved lower. With his lips still pressed firmly against mine, he told me once more "I love you, Bonnie." Somewhere amidst our tongues thrashing wildly against each other's I managed to tell him that I felt the same. I felt my hands rubbing the front of his shirt, searching for buttons to undo. He groaned and pulled away.

"You first."

He reached over and started unfastening my blouse and leaned over (as best he could in the front seat) and massaged my neck with his lips. I could feel the seat of my panties becoming alarmingly wet as he reached his hand inside of my bra and began massaging my breast.

"I want you, Bonnie."

He continued his kisses up my neck until he found his way back to my mouth. I resumed the removal of his shirt, hesitant in case he had any more suggestions of what we should do first. Our kissing was put on a temporary halt while he struggled to get his arms out of the sleeves. He tossed and turned and cursed that poor shirt. I'm sure it didn't help that I laughed, but he was so adorable. I love this man. I waited to let him calm down for a while, staring at him the whole time. He looked back at me and smiled. I grabbed undid the hooks to my pants, removed my shoes, and slid the slacks on to the floorboard.

"This front seat isn't going to work, is it?"

I coyly shook my head no and began to climb to the back seat. I glanced over at the clock 7:15am. If we can wrap this up in 30 minutes, I should be able to get to work on time. As I climbed over the middle console to the back seat, I felt the mild sting of his hand and he smacked my behind. Fucker. He removed his white t-shirt and jeans and joined me. He grabbed my waist, pulled me towards him, and started kissing me more passionately than he ever had before. He gently laid me down in the back seat and began grinding up against me. _Fuck._ I could feel every inch of his need for me rubbing up against my now soaked boy shorts. I moved my hands to my waist and shimmied my underwear down. He leaned up to help (and to watch). As soon as they were at my feet, I saw them fly into the front seat and I was on my back again.

He slowly parted my legs, licking his lips hungrily as he stared at the peak of my thighs. "I hate that we don't have more room," he said. Suddenly, my mind was flooded with memories of the last time he..

He slowly hovered back over me, one arm on the back of the back seat and one on the other side of my head. "I really do love you. I want you to know that."

"I know you do. And I really do love you, Dean." I smiled and he reciprocated. He leaned down more to kiss me, making some very awkward movement with his hips. He scooted me closer to him and began kissing my neck.

Then I felt it.

His length feeling its way around my soaked middle until it found the source. He began entering me, slowly. I must have forgotten the feeling because my gasp scared him bad enough to pull back out.

"Did I hurt you?"

I giggled, "No. I just… haven't.."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. I'll go slower."

I felt him begin to slip in me again. This time, the gasp consisted of a noticeable amount of pleasure.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay. I'll still go slow."

I forgot how well he fit me. I began to feel him sliding in and out of me, hearing light moans as he kissed my neck. I groaned in response and he began to quicken the pace. My breathing started getting heavier and heavier and his lips met mine. The feeling of his tongue playing with mine while he was inside of me was something new and almost sent me over the edge. I tore away from his kiss to give him audible indication that I was almost there. He began kissing the other side of my neck, starting from the bottom and working his way up to the area below my ear lobe. He stopped to listen to my breathing and whispered the words, "Cum for me, baby."

Suddenly, I released every minute of pent up sexual frustration that I've accumulated since he left all around his length. He accelerated his strokes. I felt his hand remove my right breast from my bra. He began massaging it and playing with my nipple. He started going a little faster and leaned his head down and began sucking. _Oh, fuck._ His tongue was no one-trick pony. He licked and flicked and everything in between until he felt me buck my hips violently and shatter around him again.

"Slower," I whispered. I can tell that he was close to release and I wanted to make it as fulfilling as possible. He began to slow down. When he got to what I thought was a good speed, I caught his rhythm and matched my hips with it. His groans became louder. "Oh fuck, Bonnie." I rolled my hips as he plunged in to the deepest part of me. I continued grinding against him. He grabbed my waist and continued thrusting at a pace I managed to keep up with. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit…" I got closer as I felt him do the same. He continued his strokes and I continued my rolling for the next few minutes. Then, he let out an almost evil groan and I let out a sound that was almost as deafening.

He continued to hover, out of breath and sweat dripping from his skin. I ran my fingers through his formerly spiked hair and smiled.

"Good thing you have tinted windows," I chuckled.

He grinned and responded, "Not like they don't know what we're doing with all of the steam on the window." I looked around. He was right. Even the front windshield was caked with it. I glanced at the clock. 7:56 am.

"Shit!" I scrambled up to the front seat and started getting dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fucking late for work!"

He pulled his boxers back up. "Bonnie, just d-" He hesitated. "Just call in."

"Dean, you know me. I can't just _call in_. This is my job and I need to be there."

"No, Bonnie. Please. Just one day."

I continued putting on the rest of my clothes ignoring his request. As I buttoned my shirt, I thought about it. I can be 'sick' for a day, right?

"Fine." I pulled my cell phone out and dialed my boss's office phone. She answered almost immediately.

"Hi, it's Bonnie. I'm not feeling so well today. Do you mind if I…"

"No, not at all! You've got a TON of time to use and I really don't want to pay it all out to you at the end of the year." She laughed. My boss was awesome. "Take a few days, Bonnie. No fine print. I know you could use a break. You've been working non-stop since…"

"Thanks. I think I will."

"How are.. things?"

"They're looking.." I glanced over at Dean while he put his white t-shirt on. "Pretty fucking good."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it. Oh! Did you hear about that fight that broke out at that party at the bar you met him at? Wait, where you there?"

_What? _"Uh…" I hesitated. This was uncomfortable. "Yeah I was there. Just another bar fight. I'm okay though."

"Good! I was worried about you." She sighed "Okay, I guess I'll let you go enjoy your day. We'll see you Thursday?"

"See ya Thursday. And thanks again!" Dean gave me one of his cheesy smiles.

"You bet! Take care!"

Finally, that conversation was over. After all that exercise, I worked up yet another appetite.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oooh-hoo, yes ma'am."

"Okay. I think I got some stuff in the fridge to make some omelets and… crap. Let me go change and we'll go the store."

He snickered at me. "Okay."

After making sure we were fully dressed (and there was no one around), we sprinted into the apartment. I began to strip off my work clothes and headed to my closet to find something a little less formal to wear. I saw him out the corner of my eye and asked "What kind of omelet would you like?"

I could feel him stalking toward me. He put his arm around my waist and whispered, "When I said I was hungry, I wasn't talking about food." I felt his hand move toward the peak of my thighs. He began to massage me and I could feel my boy shorts getting drenched again. Fuck omelets. I turned off my closet light and headed toward the bed. Dean's mouth would have its way with me for the next 45 glorious minutes. I was in heaven and everything felt like it was coming back together. I had a good job, a roof over my head, transportation, and the only man I've ever loved so deeply here with me.

He accepted me for who I am, he loved me passionately, and he made sure that every cell in my body was satisfied.

The previous night was the last time I slept without Dean by my side.


End file.
